


Terror Mountain

by NateTheWolf



Series: Halloween Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Based off real experience, F/F, Halloween, Halloween2018, Singing Pumpkins, Spooky, Terror Mountain Experience, scares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: This is based off my experience at Terror Mountain last year but with a few cute moments with Clara and Amy.





	1. Singing Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Clara is me and Amy is my friend who came with me. All of the other characters are either made up or based off the people I remember seeing.  
> How I asked said friend to go is way different than this, but I thought I'd make it more cutesy.

Clara had asked Amy over for dinner and a movie, her excuse being they haven’t done it in ages. She had a slight  ulterior motive, but it would be good to see her friend again. Of course, the Scot agreed and came over. They decided to get take out for dinner, and to watch Primeval. Half way through eating a pizza from Hollywood Pizza, and nearing the end of an episode, Clara thought now would be a good time to ask.

“Have you heard of Terror Mountain?”

Amy looked at Clara before shaking her head. “No, what is it?”

The brunette grinned before shuffling closer to her. “It’s a live action horror thing close by. They have four  experiences for you to go on and each are different. People do jump out at you, but you  can’t fight back or anything. I doubt they’d touch you or anything anyway,” she shrugged. “But  y’know , just in case you have the fight instinct.”

“ So, it’s basically people dressed up as  Halloween type monsters and they try to scare you?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. She knew Amy wasn’t really a horror fan like her, but who else would she want to go with her? “ So. . . What do you think?”

Amy hummed in thought as she bit into the pizza. “I’ll think about it.”

Clara nodded, “I ’ll send you the link to the website if you want?”

“Yeah, that’ll be good,” she grinned at her, clearly as an apology for not giving a definitive answer. 

* * *

It was a Wednesday evening, two days after that night, and Clara had decided  to do herself dinner to keep herself busy. That is until the phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Amy replied. “I looked at the website and it actually looks pretty good. It’s just getting there.”

“My Dad can drive us,” the brunette answered eagerly. “He’s already agreed to it. A-And I can buy the tickets?”

“Okay, you buy them – I'll pay you back – and I’ll print them. Unless you have a printer?”

“I don’t... Okay, you print them off,” she grinned. “You don’t have to pay-”

“I will, no negotiation this time Oswald,” Amy used her  authoritative voice. 

Clara smirked and giggled. It was rather amusing hearing her friend be stern, or at least try to be. “Yeah fine. So,  wanna go this Saturday?”

“Yeah, meet up in town at five?”

“Yep!”

“Cool, see you then!”

“See  ya ,” Clara laughed  slightly as she hung up. She looked down at the phone, at the kitchen, and back at her mobile. “Eh, to hell with dinner.” 

She threw her mobile on the sofa and ran upstairs to her room. With her computer already on, she quickly got on the website and booked the tickets with a big grin on her face. 

* * *

It was 19:45, dark and cold at the Terror Mountain experience. Clara had never been here before, despite her grandparents living very close by, and was in love with the scenery already. The fields and windmills in the distance, the lake, and creepy barn next to the river that connected to the lake, all looked wonderful in the dark. Creepy, but wonderful. That was why they were here after all.

“Text me when you want picking up,” David said through the car window as he began to drive off. 

“Thanks Dad, I will,” Clara smiled at him.

“Have fun girls,” he called as he drove away. They both waved at him until he was out of sight. 

“You have the tickets, yeah?” Clara asked her friend. 

“Yup, they’re in my bag,” she grinned as she pulled them out. “Can’t believe you’ve never been here before.”

“I can’t either,” she looked around. “Going in then?”

“Yup,” Amy held her arm out for her friend to take, which she did. They hooked arms and walked into the small building. Laughter made them jump. They turned to the side to see three different sized  pumpkins on a table with faces. Not carved faces though, cartoon ones. Each were slightly different in the style of face, but they were still regular type pumpkin faces.

“Oh my god, the little one is so cute!” Clara exclaimed when she saw them. The smaller of the pumpkins had a squeakier voice than the others, and the two girls thought that it was cute. It got better when they started to sing. “I could watch these all  night .”

“ Amusing, aren’t they?”

The friend’s jumped and turned to see a woman with a ‘Terror Mountain Staff’  lanyard around her neck. She smiled at them, obviously trying to stop a giggle at startling them. 

“Oh hey. Yeah, they are. Um, we have tickets,” Amy showed her the piece of paper.

The woman looked over them, and nodded. “Cool, come to the desk when  you’re ready to get the band. When you go into an attraction the name will get marked off, if you want to attend the same attraction more than once you can pay £4 to go again.”

“Ok-” Amy turned to Clara to see if she understood, but just saw her mesmerized by the singing pumpkins. She sighed before turning back to the woman. “Okay thanks, I’ll tell her.”

“Any issues just ask a staff member,” she smiled before walking away.

Amy turned to Clara and tugged on her arm. “C’mon kid, we can watch them after.”

“Huh?” she asked as she got dragged to the desk. A guy behind  it gave them the paper wrist bands, and Clara looked at it. “What’re these-”

“I’ll explain as we go,” her friend smiled as she dragged her out into the cold.


	2. The Unknown

After walking outside, getting a bit lost, and explaining to Clara how the bands worked, the two wandered up to the hill where a banner saying ‘The Unknown’ hung on a fence. There were five people ahead of them, waiting on the top of the hill for someone to be there like the others. Maybe they were all early? 

“Do any of you want to come down to Virus whilst that’s setting up?” a rather elderly ash blonde woman smiled up at them as she walked. “Maybe half of you?”

Clara grabbed onto Amy’s sleeve and tugged on her when she went to move. Three people had already shrugged and followed the woman down to the Virus experience, with two other people already there. Clara wanted to stay and go in a smaller group. 

Before the taller girl could question the brunette’s actions a rather young blonde woman came from the derelict looking part of a building, and grinned at them. “Everyone ready?”

The small group looked at each other before nodding. Clara noted that the other two seemed to be mother and daughter, or something like that with one being considerably older than the other, and both wearing similar warm clothing. The daughter had her hair in a braid and glasses, whereas the mother was shoulder length greying hair sticking out of her beanie type hat from the sides. 

They followed the girl to the tight-fitting chunk of building, waiting for the experience to start. It reminded them of a castle part. 

“Okay, listen and be quiet,” the woman said almost warningly. “The government has found something, something... Not of this world...”

As the woman talked about it, Clara couldn’t help but think to herself about her favourite television show, and compared this to it. She started to day dream slightly as she looked down at the puddle, before the woman raised her voice.

“I’m not crazy!”

“I believe you,” Clara smirked slightly at her own remark, that earned a small huff of stifled laughter from her friend. The blonde woman however, just glared at them and put her finger to her lips. The trouble makers nodded in understanding, smirking to one another as they did so.

The woman continued. “Can you hear that?” she looked around. “We should go, c’mon, follow me, and be careful.”

Before Amy or Clara could make another snide comment, the woman ran off, obviously expecting the group to follow. They did. They followed her to a bridge, Clara tailing behind slightly due to her footwear not being appropriate for the trail. Fortunately, the woman waited for her to catch up before speaking.

“This is as far as I go,” she said hurriedly. “My phone can get tracked – are you sure you can’t hear that?”

Everybody shook their head, everyone clearly trying see if they could hear anything. The only thing that could be heard were the rustling of the trees in the wind. 

“Anyway,” she shook her head dismissively. “All you need to do is follow the trail and keep your hands on the rope. Be quiet so _they_ don’t find you. Best of luck.”

The blonde stepped aside to let the group through, and then took off. Clara grabbed onto Amy’s wrist as she asked her to help navigate since it was too dark for her to see, and she had suitable footwear on, and she was taller. She smiled down at her and nodded, gripping onto the brunette’s wrist. 

“Who wants to go first?” the eldest of the group asked as she looked around. 

“Um, I'll go,” Amy offered. She looked around and stepped onto the small stone bridge, keeping an eye on the floor so she wouldn’t trip, knowing that if she fell, Clara would go down with her.

“So, we can’t talk?” the other woman that paired up with them whispered to the tiny brunette.

“I guess not,” she replied as she got dragged by her friend up some slated steps. She almost slipped on the mud and cursed herself under her breath. “Stupid rain and... Me.”

“Oh, there’s the rope,” Amy announced to everyone quietly as she grabbed onto it. She cringed at the dampness of it. As she followed the rope up the trail something caught her eye, something moving in the darkness. Suddenly, a flashlight was shone in her face and a man screamed at her.

“Get moving!”

She squealed and jogged up the muddy hill, keeping a tight grasp on the rope as she tried not to laugh. It failed. 

Clara trailed behind slightly as she tried to keep her hand on the rope, and shot her head up when she heard the scream. She giggled slightly, but also felt bad for Amy going first. As she climbed up, she expected the man to do the same to her, but nothing happened. She heard another scream as another man screamed at Amy to ‘hurry up’. The two girls behind her tried not to laugh as she ran to the top but stopped to wait for them. Clara tried to run but almost slipped. It was a good thing the rope was there. She regained her balance and saw Amy reach a hand out to her.

“You okay there?” she asked as she grabbed her and pulled her up. “The worst part at being in the front is getting the brunt of it.”

“Yeah,” Clara giggled. She looked back to see that the other two of the group had caught up, and sighed. Amy grinned and continued as she walked. There was a little slope, and she almost slipped. Luckily, she didn’t. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Amy called out. “Just be careful there.”

After the small slope there was flat land that Clara was grateful for. The rope however, got a bit higher on the trees and she was struggling to reach. She cursed her shortness. The woman behind her laughed a little at hearing her mutter, and made a comment on the rope. 

Another flashlight was shone and a man screamed at Amy to hurry up. So she did. She sped walked down the hill, keeping a tight grip on the rope as she did so. 

Clara looked around in the darkness, not paying attention to Amy or where she went. The woods at night was enchanting, and she couldn’t help but be enamoured with it. So much so she let go of the rope and wandered forward. Once she heard a drum like beat, she realised she had lost the rope, and wandered into a light, almost open area. There was a small hut like building with ‘warning’ sign on it, and she could only assume it was for electrics. It was a wonderful sight. She half expected someone to jump at her from the trees, but nothing happened.

“Are you okay?”

She twirled around to see the two other people of the group, the younger one in front looking at her. As she looked at her, she saw the rope going down the hill, only higher than the last up on the tree. She shook her head before walking up to her. 

“Uh, yes. I seemed to have gotten a bit lost,” she said sheepishly as she grabbed onto it. 

“Clara!” she heard Amy shout from the bottom of the hill where the loud drum like noise was heard. “I’m waiting and they keep telling me to keep going!”

Clara laughed slightly as she tried to speed up, hooking her arm around the rope as she did so in case she slipped. “I’m coming, hold on!”

The small group got reunited at the bottom of the small hill. As they followed the rope – that went back to a height that Clara could comfortably hold – the drumming noise became louder and louder, so much that Clara could just about hear someone scream at them. 

“Get in the tent!” 

Amy grabbed Clara’s wrist and ran into the opaque white tent that the ‘police men’ gestured to. As they ran to it Clara caught a glimpse of something white from the corner of her eye. She could have sworn it looked alien like, and momentarily thought back to her trek here, realizing she had seen it creep around the guards throughout the experience. 

She got pulled out of her thoughts when they all entered the tent. Three men with torches and fake guns yelled at them to put their hands up. The juxtaposition of being out in the dark woods into a small bright smoky tent dazed Clara for a moment. 

“Damn smoke machines,” she muttered as she did what she was told. 

The guards were still screaming, primarily aimed at Amy. “Stay still and keep those hands on your head!”

“Okay, okay, we are,” Amy breathed out as she stepped back, almost into her friend. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Something reached out into the tent. Luckily, it was on the opposite side to the group, so it didn’t touch anyone. “Oh my god!”

With the lights still flickering, the air getting filled with almost suffocating smoke, Clara breathed out and slowly lowered her hands. It made her disoriented. Hearing Amy’s shrieks and laughter made her cheerful though. After all, it was her idea to come to this thing, she just dragged the Scot along so she’d have someone to go with, and she seemed to enjoy it just as much as her. It was oddly fun. 

“Get out!” 

Clara jumped when the men shouted that, and followed Amy out of it. They still heard screams from the tent as they jogged down the path. Luckily, the exit to the bridge was sign posted. Amy followed it and lead Clara down the steps, seeing as if she fell, Clara would be there to pull her back up, or fall on top of her. Whichever way, the contact was comforting. 

“Well, that was... Eventful,” the older woman of the two that joined Amy and Clara, commented.

“Yeah, it was. Especially if you’re first and get screamed at,” Amy laughed. She turned to her friend, and nudged her shoulder. “What happened to you?”

“Oh my god, I got lost,” she complained. “The rope got too high for me to reach at some point and I lost it. I went more towards the open area.”

“Haha aw, maybe you should go first next time then,” the Scot winked. “I could keep an eye on ya then”

Clara huffed. “Yeah yeah...”

“Which one should we do next?” the girl with glasses and braided hair – that helped Clara get back on track - asked. “It’s starting to rain, we should probably do one of the inside ones.”

“I think all the rest are inside ones,” Amy thought out loud as they crossed the bridge again. 

“I’m not crazy!”

They heard the woman from before say to another group of people, and decided to just carry on down the hill. Clara couldn’t help but giggle at Amy when she twirled her finger to her head and went cross eyed, clearly – and good naturedly – indicating the woman was, in fact, crazy.

“What about Virus?”   


	3. Virus

“Have I said that I don’t like mines or caves?” Clara asked as she grabbed a safety helmet.

“Really? Why?” Amy strapped hers on and started to walk with the other two women to the entrance.

Clara sighed and followed her as she struggled to get the headgear on. “Um, can you help me with this?”

“Sure,” her friend smiled as she helped adjust it. “So, you don’t like caves or mines because...”

“Sometimes they get really dark and small,” she shrugged. “I mean, they do look cool, but steps and stuff... I don’t know, it’s a weird thing. I don’t  necessarily hate them, they just make me uneasy sometimes, it depends on how deep we go.”

Amy nodded along, smiled, and tapped the helmet. “There, it’s on.”

“Thanks,” she grinned and walked over to the rest of the group. 

“Everyone ready?” the woman asked. Everyone nodded. “Great.  Tonight, I am going to take you to where science is in the creation of...”

Clara zoned out again. She focused more on the entrance to the cave, and how far down the steps were into it. The only words she heard were ‘patients’, ‘don’t touch’, and ‘danger’. Before she could ask  what the person had said they started to head down. She noticed that two others had joined the group, one of them a tall man with a blue hoodie, and the other his mother. Amy stood in front of her again and held her hand to help her down the slated steps. 

The cave was small at first, so small that they had to duck down as they walked, Amy especially.  As they walked through the cave along the board walk the ‘tour guide’ explained how the  experiments went. She showed a small part that was lit up red and had two people in it. One tied to a chair, and one hiding in the corner. There was another man but he was in a  hazmat suit, poking at them with a metal prod of  some sort . Clara focused more on the two zombies and thought this experience was cool. She looked up  at Amy and was going to mention the height  difference, but she got cut off. 

“You’re lucky you’re short,” Amy muttered as she ducked down to her height. 

Unfortunately , something went wrong. One of the experiments that was deemed dangerous escaped, and before Clara could talk to her friend the guide yelled at everyone to run. 

“Faster! Faster!” the guide screamed. She was rather intimidating. “Keep going,  you’re on your own now!”

The group had to run up steps that lead to a darkened part of the cave. They kept on walking until they ended up in an almost open area with two ‘ exits’ . One was a false one that went into a corner, and one had the glowing green ‘exit’ sign above the it, but it looked pitch black. 

“Do we go in there?” Amy asked as she looked around. 

“Um, maybe?” the one with glasses suggested. 

“Really?” Clara asked  uneasily . “I-It’s really dark...”

“We’ll go first,” the only male of the group said as he walked in, pushing his mum ahead of him. 

“Only because you think someone will sneak up behind us,” his mother laughed. 

Amy followed them with Clara close behind. Luckily, she wasn’t last. The two women from before were behind her. 

Once they got in it was pitch black. It still led Clara to believe that this was the wrong place, but it was the only way without going backwards. She held her hands out slightly to feel for Amy, or walls, or zombies. The further they went the smaller the walls seemed to be, despite not seeing anything. It was almost  maze like and she could feel herself bump into walls. 

“Clara? You okay?” she heard Amy call. She stopped once she realised her friend was further ahead of her than she thought.  It freaked her out. It also made her realise her pace had slowed down drastically when she started bumping into the walls, and made her feel bad for the two behind her. 

“Um, I’m not sure,” she called out timidly. 

“We’re with you, don’t worry,” the girl with the braid said soothingly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just try going forward to reach them.”

Clara sighed and decided to walk faster, but to keep her hands out so she wouldn’t walk into anything. It worked. She heard Amy talking to the boy and her squeal. When she  did, she noticed smoke and flickering lights. And then she heard the noise. 

“Clara, there you are,” Amy side hugged her slightly. 

As they got closer to an open- ish space Clara had to squint at the sudden change in lighting. The noise got louder and she saw a figure slowly wobbling towards them in the flickering, smoke filled, lit room. 

“Take her not me,” Clara heard Amy say as she slightly pushed her forward. She hit a seemingly body bag hanging from the ceiling, and was  unsettlingly close to the zombie. He seemed to have ‘fallen’ to the floor, so she tried to step around him and followed Amy to the exit. As she  did, she felt something on the floor touch her, and suddenly was worried that she had stepped on the zombie’s hand slightly. 

All of the group ran out, Amy and the two girls laughing. 

“I think I may have stood one  someone’s hand,” Clara muttered to her friend as she turned to the building. Before she replied they noticed a metal basket with  discarded helmets. She had almost forgot that she was wearing one, and followed her to it. Screams were still heard from the room once they put the head gear into the basket. Clara looked around, “So uh, which one next?”

Amy twirled around, and saw a little hut like attraction. “That one? It’s the closest?”

Clara looked at the sign saying ‘Night Stalker’ with a picture of a knife. She shrugged and followed everyone to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the other chapters will be more detailed and/or longer.


End file.
